RE5: Sheva vs Jill
by Bubie and Polly
Summary: Basically, I just made up a dream scene for the fight between Jill and Sheva. Just for kicks, I made a Cineractive type of experience for it. Oy...M for obvious Resident Evil carnage. Suspense cause of the cineractives.
1. Chapter 1

RE5

Sheva vs. Jill

Wesker kicks Chris through a metal door.

"I'll hold him off," yells Chris. "You subdue Jill."

"There is no point in hiding!" yells Wesker.

Sheva turns to face Jill, the woman that Chris had sought for so long. Jill hisses as Sheva aims her pistol at her. Sheva then puts down the weapon, knowing Chris would want her well.

Jill ran at Sheva and slid feet first.

Press (X)

Fail: Jill tangles her legs with Sheva's and trips her. With Sheva on the floor, Jill gets on her and snaps her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker kicks Chris through a metal door.

"I'll hold him off," yells Chris. "You subdue Jill."

"There is no point in hiding!" yells Wesker.

Sheva turns to face Jill, the woman that Chris had sought for so long. Jill hisses as Sheva aims her pistol at her. Sheva then puts down the weapon, knowing Chris would want her well.

Jill ran at Sheva and slid feet first.

Press (X)

Sheva hopped over Jill's legs and rolled away.

Jill spun to her feet as Sheva went into a defensive position.

Sheva kicks to Jill's head as she stands up

Press (X)

Fail: Jill catches Sheva's foot and pushes up. Sheva flips upside down in the air from the force. Jill then jumps onto Sheva, bringing her down on her head. Sheva lays still.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesker kicks Chris through a metal door.

"I'll hold him off," yells Chris. "You subdue Jill."

"There is no point in hiding!" yells Wesker.

Sheva turns to face Jill, the woman that Chris had sought for so long. Jill hisses as Sheva aims her pistol at her. Sheva then puts down the weapon, knowing Chris would want her well.

Jill ran at Sheva and slid feet first.

Press (X)

Sheva hopped over Jill's legs and rolled away.

Jill spun to her feet as Sheva went into a defensive position.

Sheva kicks to Jill's head as she stands up

Press (X)

Sheva fakes her kick, now aiming at the outside of Jill's leg.

Sheva hits, knocking Jill's knee and forcing her to kneel.

Sheva then does a spin kick to Jill's head, sending her flying across the floor.

Sheva runs at Jill fist up.

Jill trips Sheva as she comes over.

Jill gets and stares Sheva down.

Press (X)

Fail: Jill does an axe kick, slamming her heel into Sheva's throat.

Jill then twists her foot.

A grotesque cracking sound is heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesker kicks Chris through a metal door.

"I'll hold him off," yells Chris. "You subdue Jill."

"There is no point in hiding!" yells Wesker.

Sheva turns to face Jill, the woman that Chris had sought for so long. Jill hisses as Sheva aims her pistol at her. Sheva then puts down the weapon, knowing Chris would want her well.

Jill ran at Sheva and slid feet first.

Press (X)

Sheva hopped over Jill's legs and rolled away.

Jill spun to her feet as Sheva went into a defensive position.

Sheva kicks to Jill's head as she stands up

Press (X)

Sheva fakes her kick, now aiming at the outside of Jill's leg.

Sheva hits, knocking Jill's knee and forcing her to kneel.

Sheva then does a spin kick to Jill's head, sending her flying across the floor.

Sheva runs at Jill fist up.

Jill trips Sheva as she comes over.

Jill gets and stares Sheva down.

Press (X)

Jill does an axe kick, aiming for Sheva's head.

Sheva rolls to her side, barely avoiding the attack.

Jill then gets on top of Sheva's back.

Jill wraps her arms around her neck, preparing to choke her.

Shake the (D-PAD) back and forth

Fail: Jill successfully chokes Sheva.

Jill then takes out Sheva's machete.

Jill lifts her chin and cuts her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesker kicks Chris through a metal door.

"I'll hold him off," yells Chris. "You subdue Jill."

"There is no point in hiding!" yells Wesker.

Sheva turns to face Jill, the woman that Chris had sought for so long. Jill hisses as Sheva aims her pistol at her. Sheva then puts down the weapon, knowing Chris would want her well.

Jill ran at Sheva and slid feet first.

Press (X)

Sheva hopped over Jill's legs and rolled away.

Jill spun to her feet as Sheva went into a defensive position.

Sheva kicks to Jill's head as she stands up

Press (X)

Sheva fakes her kick, now aiming at the outside of Jill's leg.

Sheva hits, knocking Jill's knee and forcing her to kneel.

Sheva then does a spin kick to Jill's head, sending her flying across the floor.

Sheva runs at Jill fist up.

Jill trips Sheva as she comes over.

Jill gets and stares Sheva down.

Press (X)

Jill does an axe kick, aiming for Sheva's head.

Sheva rolls to her side, barely avoiding the attack.

Jill then gets on top of Sheva's back.

Jill wraps her arms around her neck, preparing to choke her.

Shake the (D-PAD) back and forth

Sheva places her hand between Jill's arms and her own neck.

Jill takes out Sheva's machete.

Jill lifts Sheva's chin but Sheva's free hand grabs Jill's wrist, stopping her from cutting.

Sheva throws Jill to the side.

Sheva then mounts Jill, sitting on her stomach.

Press (LT)

Fail: Jill catches Sheva's punch and returns one.

Success: Sheva punches Jill straight in the jaw.

Press (RT)

Fail: Jill catches Sheva's second punch.

Jill shifts Sheva so that now she is mounting Sheva.

Press (X)

Fail: Jill successfully punches Sheva in the face.

As Sheva lays eagle spread, Jill tucks Sheva's head in one leg.

Jill then snaps her neck.

Success: Sheva parries the punch.

Sheva then grabs Jill's hair and brings it to her own head, head butting her.

Sheva then moves Jill and mounts her yet again. The Mount scene happens again.

Success: Sheva punches Jill a second time.

While Jill is stunned, Sheva turns and puts Jill in an armbar on the floor.

Press (X)

Fail: Jill rolls the side towards Sheva.

Jill sits on Sheva's head while her arm is still between Sheva's legs.

Jill then dislocates both of Sheva's knees, releasing her grip.

Jill then rams her knee into Sheva's throat.

Sheva lies still.


	6. Chapter 6

Wesker kicks Chris through a metal door.

"I'll hold him off," yells Chris. "You subdue Jill."

"There is no point in hiding!" yells Wesker.

Sheva turns to face Jill, the woman that Chris had sought for so long. Jill hisses as Sheva aims her pistol at her. Sheva then puts down the weapon, knowing Chris would want her well.

Jill ran at Sheva and slid feet first.

Press (X)

Sheva hopped over Jill's legs and rolled away.

Jill spun to her feet as Sheva went into a defensive position.

Sheva kicks to Jill's head as she stands up

Press (X)

Sheva fakes her kick, now aiming at the outside of Jill's leg.

Sheva hits, knocking Jill's knee and forcing her to kneel.

Sheva then does a spin kick to Jill's head, sending her flying across the floor.

Sheva runs at Jill fist up.

Jill trips Sheva as she comes over.

Jill gets and stares Sheva down.

Press (X)

Jill does an axe kick, aiming for Sheva's head.

Sheva rolls to her side, barely avoiding the attack.

Jill then gets on top of Sheva's back.

Jill wraps her arms around her neck, preparing to choke her.

Shake the (D-PAD) back and forth

Sheva places her hand between Jill's arms and her own neck.

Jill takes out Sheva's machete.

Jill lifts Sheva's chin but Sheva's free hand grabs Jill's wrist, stopping her from cutting.

Sheva throws Jill to the side.

Sheva then mounts Jill, sitting on her stomach.

Press (LT)

Fail: Jill catches Sheva's punch and returns one.

Success: Sheva punches Jill straight in the jaw.

Press (RT)

Fail: Jill catches Sheva's second punch.

Jill shifts Sheva so that now she is mounting Sheva.

Press (X)

Fail: Jill successfully punches Sheva in the face.

As Sheva lays eagle spread, Jill tucks Sheva's head in one leg.

Jill then snaps her neck.

Success: Sheva parries the punch.

Sheva then grabs Jill's hair and brings it to her own head, head butting her.

Sheva then moves Jill and mounts her yet again. The Mount scene happens again.

Success: Sheva punches Jill a second time.

While Jill is stunned, Sheva turns and puts Jill in an armbar on the floor.

Press (X)

Success: Sheva punches Jill a second time.

While Jill is stunned, Sheva turns and puts Jill in an armbar on the floor.

Press (B) repeatedly

Jill tries to get up but Sheva's armbar forces her to the ground again.

As both women struggle, Chris rolls on the floor from jumping off the second floor.


	7. Extra!

RE5

Extra!!!

In the helicopter, Chris and Sheva put down there RPGs.

"It's finally over," says Chris. He leans back, reaching his hand back.

Press (LT)

Chris reaches back and grabs Sheva's leg.

They look at each other, both holding their breath.

Jill comes and hugs both of them.

"We'll make the best team yet," Jill says as the helicopter flies from the volcano.

Press (RT)

Chris reaches back and grabs Jill's chest.

Chris and Jill look at each other, both shocked.

Chris then turns to Sheva, who is really angry and pulling her fist back.

A whack is heard on the helicopter.

"We're gonna make the worst team," Jill says as the helicopter flies from the volcano.

Fail:

Chris reaches back and hits the RPG.

The instant it fires, the entire helicopter explodes.


End file.
